Monochrome Academy/Quest Starting
"Quest Starting" is the 1st episode of the first season in Monochrome Anarchy], ''and the 1st overall episode of the series. Synopsis TBA> Plot -*The episode opens up to an intense fight between all of the Crystal Gems and the Limbo Gems, though only Jereme and Pachea are seen to avoid spoilers for the S1 finale and new S2 recruits. :^)* -*The battle then pauses after about five seconds, and monolouge to give context starts.* -Beryl: *Not seen.* This war is basically what has been going on between us - the Limbo Gems - and the other gem colonies. Basically, our group started out different to how it is currently, but now we despise the other gem colonies and we get in a lot of fighting. 'Lemme tell you how it started. ----------------- Pachea growled, and was searching though a bag of stuff. "Where is it?!" -Jeremejevite: What are you looking for, your virginity?! BWAHAHAHAAH-- Pachea stared at her. "What ''DO you think?" -Jeremejevite: I think you're sad over losing that vir-- "I will kill you, I swear." -Jeremejevite: Pfffff, lets seeeeee!! *Checks a walkie-talkie with tape saying "SALT DETECTOR".* YOU'RE SALTIER THAN A PEARL, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Pachea groaned. "Stop it!" -Jeremejevite: Hey, can you kill me painless RIGHT before I shatter by other means? -Jeremejevite: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! What are you looking for, anyways? "Then I won't! Let me list all the Pearls I know. Blue Pearl is sad and depressed, the Crystal Gem Pearl just looks up to that...rebellious leader all the time. And Yellow Pearl only cares about her Diamond!" -Jeremejevite: I spied on the CG Pearl once... BWAHAHAHAHAA, SHE WAS SOOOO SALTY AND THIRSTY!!!!! *She drops onto the floor, rolling around and laughing.* "You are so insane." -Jeremejevite: What, I am. That's MY UNIIIIQUE TRAIT, BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! "I seriously question your sanity." Pachea then summoned a gauntlet and hit her, jokingly annoyed. -Jeremejevite: O-OW!!! THAT ACTUALLY HURTSSS!!! -Jeremejevite: And by the way, why do you question something. THAT. DOESN'T. EXIIISTTTTT?!?!?! "SANITY EXISTS, AND YOU ARE THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF IT!" -Jeremejevite: Ooooh, misunderstanding! I meant MY SANITY doesn't exist, dum-dum! *She jokingly punches back.* "Why are we working together again?" -Jeremejevite: Oh, Pach, you are so forgetful! *ruby (navy)'s quote was stolen by jereme* "Seriously, tell me!" -Jeremejevite: We're working to get the UUULLLTIMATE ARTIFACT, BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WE WERE THE ONLY ONES WHO WANTED OR KNEW ABOUT IT!!! "I swear, I want to shatter you so bad..." She muttered under her breath. -Jeremejevite: Oh, oh, stop there! You'll get used to me, I swear! "And you have gotten used to me..." -Jeremejevite: Indeed, I have, Pach! BWAAHAHAHAAH!!! "Anddddd....I finally found it!" -Jeremejevite: You found what, THIN AIR!? BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! "A gem shard....To add to my earrings!" -Jeremejevite: That makes you no better than me. She held the gem shards, touching her earrings, as they were instantly added to the other shards. Pachea then glared, but then laughed.. "Maybe it does, but these pathetic gems...or any of those gems shattered don't deserve a good life!" -Jeremejevite: W-whatever. Look, talking won't make a difference! AHAHAHAH!!! "Anyway, we should go!" Pachea looked above. *A Yellow Eye is looking at them with stairs leading up to the entrance into it.* "Get away from us!" -Jeremejevite: Awwww, but I bought it JUST for us to fly around the cosmos! Pach you're SO selfish, I'm now in debt and you reject the thing I bought for us! "What.....How could you even BUY IT?!" -Jeremejevite: I bought it with my soul. BWAHAHAHAHA!!! "Ok...Let's just get off this planet!" -Jeremejevite: *She rushes into the Yellow Eye* How the fuck do you use this thing?! Pachea follows, and shrugs. "I don't...know..." -Yellow Eye Panel: *The panel at the front of the screen starts talking. It has an extremely pixelized, yellow face with lines for eyes and no actual head.* This is the Yellow Eye v13.37. Please get comfortable in a seat, as the fly will temporarily begin. Please tell me with your voice where you would like to go. Pachea sat , waiting. -Jeremejevite: Leeeetsss go to MARS!!! BWAHAHHAAHA!!!!! *She's sitting on the floor.* -YEP: Your flight will temporarily begin. Pachea then sat on Jeremejevite's lap just to annoy her.. -Jeremejevite: H-hey, you're p-pretty heavy! *She slightly blushes.* "You can not get rid of the small gem!" Pachea smirks. -Jeremejevite: I-I CAN!!! *She tries to push Pachea off but fails.* "Haha, told you!" -Jeremejevite: H-hey!!! This is really embarrassing for me anyways!! "I will only get off once you stop laughing!" -Jeremejevite: I'm not laughing. WHAT ARE YOU, A FOOL?! BWAHAHAHA!!! "You know what I mean!" -Jeremejevite: I don't! "Just stop saying bwahahaha!" -Jeremejevite: What, it's natural to laugh, idiot!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!! Features Characters * Jeremejevite * Pachea Objects *TBA Locations *TBA Trivia *TBA. Category:A to Z Category:Grace's Content